


Rain-washed Dreams

by serapheim



Series: 30 Kisses [3]
Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Real Person Fiction, TVXQ!
Genre: Break Up, Broken Heart, Dreams, Late at Night, M/M, Rain, Romance, Theme #4; our distance and that person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serapheim/pseuds/serapheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wakes up to the music of rain and thinks about his love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain-washed Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 30_kisses. Theme #4; our distance and that person.

"I have lost all my dreams to the pouring rain."   
  
Waking up in semi-darkness of his bedroom for the briefest second he confusedly believed that the warmth that was enveloping him was coming from his lover’s arms. It took him a minute to realize that it was just a blanket. He felt warm, sleepy, but his heart felt empty. The warmth of the duvet and the heater were not something that he carved. It was artificial, warming his skin, but not touching his heart.   
  
“It has taken you from me, wiped all your traces. Yet it remains to be the only thread that binds us together.”   
  
The pouring rain continued its lullaby outside the window. Groggily he rose and crossed the floor to the window and moved the thick curtain away so that he could see the outside world. The scenery outside was grey and hollow, just like his soul at the moment. The sky was overcast with heavy clouds of the greyish colour. Pressing his forehead to the cool window glass, he watched the heaven shed its tears.   
  
“I used to believe in you, as you used to believe in me.”   
  
His mind still blurry from sleep, it was difficult to distinguish a dream from reality, the flashes of the past events mixing with the things which had never happened, no matter how much he wished they would. He could remember one of those nasty nights, when it was pouring like this, the sky adorned by the lightning from time to time. He couldn’t sleep and had ended standing before the window, just like he was doing now.   
  
But back then everything had been different. He could feel the acute difference now. Back then there had been a sleeping form of his lover vaguely mirrored in the window glass. Back then there had been a sleepy yawn and a raspy “wass’up?”. Back then there had been the sound of rustling sheets and the feeling of warm hands encircling his waist.   
  
“I used to give all my heart to you, and you used to give me yours.”   
  
He let out a shuddered sigh, the breath briefly steaming up the glass. He could still feel the pleasant heaviness of the body pressed to his, the breath ticking his neck. He still remembered the silky touches and velvet lips, the fit muscles and gentle fingers. But most of all he missed the low purring voice and his name rolling off his lover’s tongue.   
  
“I let you explore me inside and outside. I gave to you my everything, and you let me gasping in the cold rain.”   
  
The feeling that had bound them was so intense and deep, they knew each other so well, that eventually they had to split. The affection they shared for each other wasn’t gone. It lingered behind the layers of carefully crafted masks. But it was still there, evident in the slip-ups and accidental touches and not-so-hidden longing in the dark eyes.   
  
Nobody could understand the reasons they had drifted apart. And probably neither of them understood it either. It had just happened and left them both nursing the bleeding wounds in their hearts. What seemed to have been done for better became the beginning of their end.   
  
“The sky is crying, so I know that you are crying too.”   
  
It was too painful to think about what his former lover might be doing at this very moment. But he still couldn’t brush the thought away. In spite of the distance he could still feel his lover, could sense his thoughts, could taste his feelings.   
  
A solemn tear rolled down his cheek, and he knew that his beloved was crying as well. Maybe he was just like him standing before the window and watching the falling rain. Maybe he was also lonely and cold. Maybe he was as empty and as delirious as he was.   
  
“Why did you let the rain do this to us? Why did you let him drift us apart?”   
  
For a second he felt as if he was consumed by the pain that his lover was feeling, it was so intense. Then he suddenly opened his eyes and pushing himself away from the window sill, swiftly jerked the curtain back in place, obscuring the grey world outside. Turning his back to the offending window, he silently whispered:   
  
“I will be forever waiting for you.”   
  
***  
  
Written: April 19, 2005  
Revised: August 23, 2012


End file.
